


Fireworks Creampuff Week.

by Redthorn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Badass Hollis, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redthorn/pseuds/Redthorn





	Fireworks Creampuff Week.

Laura smiled to herself as she walked onto campus grounds. Her hands held a few bags that would hopefully help her get back into her love's good graces. The sun's rays beat down ruthlessly as it was 30 degrees outside but it didn't deter the younglings cheerful mood. In less than two days would be Silas' annual dance and this year it was themed Shakespeare. Laura decided to go with Claire Dane’s version of Juliet- complete with the wings which were very hard to find, order and shipping rates were absolutely insane. But she bought them without second guessing. 

Cautiously, Laura made her way towards their shared home on campus, wearily glancing into the window as she passed by it, hoping Carmilla wouldn’t be in her usual lounging spot. Seeing an empty room, the young blonde skipped a few steps as she made her way back into the building. 

“Guys..?.. LaF! Perry!? ... .Carmilla?...Anyone? Hellooo..” As Laura’s answer was met with silence, she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly ran into her shared bedroom throwing the bags onto their bed and excitedly pulled out the long flowing white dress out, placing it on her chest and twirling herself around in the room. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, her silly grin soon turned to a somber frown. 

It only had to take Carmilla,Danny, and LaFontaine to get it through her head, that Carmilla hadn’t owed Laura anything. That she didn’t want to be a hero, that she didn’t want nor did she have to, do Laura’s job. That Laura hurt Carmilla, and it stung badly. They went for a week without talking. And now by this time, it will have been almost two weeks.Laura had to move her sleeping quarters in with the Summer Society’s spare dorm room. But as Carmilla has reiterated many times to the girls, she was to only sleep there. She was still more than welcome at Carmilla’s home. She thought distance would help them think, have space, freedom.. but it only made matters worse. More awkward and painful. Even more painful than sleeping in the same bed together, in silence and not close. Now that so much time had passed, Laura didn’t know how to approach her Carm without guilt or shame. Was there even a spark left between them? 

Laura lazily threw the dress onto the bed and sulked over to a brown desk, slowly pulling out the drawer, her hand reached beneath the surface, and pulled out a folded letter.The ink blotches defined and cursive. She gave a lopsided grin as she stared at her handwriting. Not bad for a beginner for Calligraphy. it was a few pages long… and her hand still cramped from time to time at the memory of how meticulous every single stroke was. But she screwed up big time. So it was either go big or go home, Hollis. 

Suddenly Laura could hear the apartment door swing open and the frantic thundering of someone's feet running along the wooden floor boards. Quickly , Laura stuffed the envelope back into the drawer, slamming it shut and then raced over to the bed, picking up all the bags and dress in a single swoop, her body oddly graceful in panic mode (for once) as she twisted on her heel, hoping to make it to the closet door, a few steps before she could reach, the door swung open and a heavy breathing brown eyed dude popped his head in. “Laura?!” 

Feeling some relief, Laura let out a sigh, dropping everything onto the floor. “Jeezus Kirch, what the hell are you doing here?” 

Kirch leaned forward,his hands on his knees as he allowed himself to gain some much needed air after doing a full on run across campus to find Laura. Holding one finger up, Kirch took another deep breath before quickly spitting out, “She cancelled it - Laura, she cancelled the dance.” 

Feeling her heart lurch into her stomach , Laura gritted her teeth before hissing, her voice low making Kirch’s hairs rise in the back of his neck out of fear. “She did… what…?” The poor puppy opened his mouth to repeat his words, but was met with only silence as his eyes met with her ice cold dark brown-black? eyes. “Oh… this was a bad idea.. why did I tell her? Why did I come and tell her by myself?... Where is D-Bear?” Kirch thought to himself, as he watched Laura who seemed to be staring off to nothing in particular but a wall behind him. He wasn’t going to die right? 5’2’’ serial killer was no laughing matter. It was always the small ones you needed to watch out for. Especially ones whose last name was Hollis. Then. It happened. She smiled. It wasn’t one of Laura’s endearing smiles.. no… it was a smile that made Kirch take a cautious step back, ever so slowly. He could make it..just a few steps more. But as if Laura could read his mind, her eyes snapped their attention to him. “Kirch….” He gulped, “La--ura…?” his voice faltered into a pale squeak at the devilish white toothed grin of one tiny ball of psychotic rage. “I don’t suppose you know where D-Bear is would you?” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this Hollis.” Danny placed the plastic wolf mask over her face, not even bothering to hear a report. Mostly because Laura really didn’t talk her into this. She didn’t have to. Danny had to suffer the same look that Kirch had been given when they found her outside of her archery practice. A look that nearly cost a Zeta a trip to the hospital as she missed her mark. It was a small flesh wound. At least, that what the Zeta bros kept on telling him… not that she cared anyways. 

“Whatever. Bitch has this coming...I am sick of her meddling in my love life. I miss Carm and I know I screwed up , but dammit, Mattie purposely said such vile.-”

“-Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mattie’s evil, we all hate her, whatever.” Danny growled. “Seriously. Just go fuck your girl or something… this…” She gestured to Laura, “sexual pent up frustration is making you scary.” 

Laura deadpanned over to Danny. “ You just gestured to all of me…” Danny repeated the gesture again in silence confirming she really didn’t care. Rolling her eyes at her response, Laura pulled down her plastic bunny mask while Kirch came sneaking up from around the building , quickly looking over his shoulder making sure he was not being followed. 

“Got everything?” Laura whispered over to the frat boy. Kirch nodded, a huge grin spread on his face as he slung the heavy black backpack off of his shoulder, gently placing it down and slowly pulling out a shiny pot along with a few firecrackers and some tiny multi-colour flecked fireworks. Laura smiled while Danny let out a tiny chuckle. “I so didn’t know you had it in you Hollis.” She jested. 

“Well, I said it once and i’ll say it again… a girl has to manufacture her own little excitement, y'know?” 

Kirch grinned wildly as he lifted his eyebrows up a few times before swiping his own kitten mask on his face. With their identities hidden, they all slung their hoodies over the backs of their heads and moved the items a few feet down the building, and resting under an open window. Danny opened her phone and started recording , giving the silent thumbs up to Laura and Kirch. Laura’s red gloved hand swiped across the matchbox as the flame lit up the stick quickly she placed all the fireworks and firecrackers aflame. A few seconds roll by. They had to time this right. Too early, she’d wake up and too late , the noise of a cracking pan would wake her up as well. IT was to the second, that Kirch finally launched the pot full scale into the room… the walls lit up instantly, as loud noises and bangs came to life. A loud screech and and a looming shadow on the wall could be seen. 

They bolted. Danny first as she tried running backwards, filming Kirch and Laura running full speed away from the building. Mattie didn’t seem to be following as the firecrackers and fire works erupted in the room, sparks and flames spewing from the window. Danny begun to laugh along with Kirch and Laura. Never in her life has Danny seen a tiny girl run as fast as Laura did that night. Her tiny legs were kicking up dirt so fast, that it was like she was almost levitating off the ground. “This is where we bail guys!!” Kirch dramatically changed his voice as he veered to the right, while Danny continued straight, she waved to Laura who quickly took a sharp left. The video recording, quickly shutting off.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Laura swung the door open as she slid through, and quickly shut it while almost loosing her footing. “Laura…?” Carmilla’s voice rang Laura’s ears as she spun around to see Carmilla and in her hands was ...her letter, that she wrote her. 

“Carmilla hi, there is absolutely no time to be talking.. can we just start kissing?! please!? Liikenow!” Laura pulled , Carmilla, pressing her body into hers, while immediately using her tongue and gaining access to a very willing Carmilla. The door slammed open as Mattie growled, but before any words could leave her mouth, she saw a disgusting sight and turned around, to look for other suspects. 

 

Laura 1 - Mattie- 0.


End file.
